Pursuit
by Glo15Bug
Summary: Toshiro is awoken on morning by his irritating sister, but this time, she brings a friend. HitsuKarin. ItchiRuki. KiraMomo. BykuRan.
1. Chapter 1

Opening his eyes, Toshiro looked around his room. Staying up all night to do paperwork had caught up with him_. _Sighing he rolled over. He heard a knock on his door. "Shiro-chan!" He heard his sister yell. With another disgusted sigh, Toshiro got up from his bed. "Hinnamori! How many times do I HAVE to tell you-?" He's cut short when he swings the door open and his sister is standing there with a raven-haired angel. "Good morning, Shiro!" His sister exclaimed hugging him tightly around the neck. "Oops! I'm being rude! This is Kurosaki Karin. She is the little sister of Kurosaki Itchigo! I was visiting the Soul Academy and we had lunch together! It was so fun! Wasn't it Karin?" Karin giggled and nodded holding out a hand. "Call me Karin. The formalities irritate me." Toshiro half smiled. "Hitsugaya Toshiro. Call me Hitsu—" "Toshiro. Got it." She interrupted him grasping his hand tightly. Hinnamori pushed past her brother into his quarters and moved to the kitchen … wall. "What do you want for breakfast?" She called looking over her shoulder. It was Karin's turn to push past Toshiro. Holding his hands up, Toshiro made a face. Karin looked back at him. "What do you like on your omelet?" She asked with a flashing grin.

Toshiro quietly listened to his sister and her friend talk excitedly about this and that. Karin looked out the window and gaped. "Oh my gosh! I forgot Byakuya was going to show me how to shunpo today!" She gulped down the last three bites of omelet and grabbing her bag. "Wait! Won't you learn that in class?" Toshiro called. Karin grinned looking back at him. "I'm so far ahead of the game that they set up instructors to teach me what is in year two's material." She laughed. "No, Byakua's sister and my brother are sort of a thing so I get advanced training from him. Bye, Hinnamori! I'll meet you afterwards sometime!" Hinnamori grinned waving. "Bye, Karin!"

"You're late." The Sixth Division captain said looking irritated and bored at the same time. "Sorry, Kuchki-taicho." Karin bowed. "I was with Toshiro and Hinnamori. We were eating breakfast and lost track of time." She grinned up at him like a little kid trying to get out of trouble by looking cute. Shaking his head, Byakuya set straight to work explaining and showing Karin how to flash step. By the end of the day, she had gotten it down perfectly. "Excellent, Kurosaki." Byakuya emotionlessly praised her. "Thanks." Karin grinned with a determined look. She rolled her eyes when she saw Rukia and Itchigo doing annoying couple stuff under one of Byakuya's cherry tree. "Wanna have some fun?" She heard the giant standing behind her say. Karin raised an eyebrow and frowned turning to him. "Whatdaya have in mind?" Karin's lips curled up when she saw the glint of mischievous humor in the captain's eyes, which were locked onto his sister and her bo. With a synchronized movement, they were both in the tree above Itchigo and Rukia. "Where'd they go?" Rukia asked. "Who cares? Probably inside. Your brother seriously could use a shower after working all day. Karin choked back a giggle at the miffed look of Byakuya. He looked over at her and nodded. With a screech, Karin launched herself out of the tree and chased the screaming Rukia halfway across the yard, leaving Itchigo staring at the bark of the tree, frozen in mid-kiss. "Hmm, It would seem I am not the one in need of a shower, eh?" Byakuya said nod standing at the bottom of the tree.

Toshiro sat at his desk going over the paperwork he told his vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku to do. It was done fairly well this time. He looked up to see her lying upside-down on the sofa in the center of the office. Her legs were kicking over the back. "Hey, Taicho. Who was the girl Hinnamori said you stared at this morning?" She asked pulling herself, and her giant… erm… assets into a sitting position, her legs still over the back of the couch. Raising an eyebrow, Toshiro put down his pen. "What do you mean? Hinna's friend, Karin?" Her name had somehow stuck in his head, though he had absolutely no clue why. Matsumoto suddenly had a suspicious grin. "Taicho, you just don't remember anybody's name. They have to make some kind of impression on you." Toshiro's eyes got wide and he dropped his head back to the paperwork, trying desperately to hide the blush creeping into his face.

Staring out the window, Karin finds herself thinking about Hinnamori's brother. _Am I nuts? Didn't he say his rank was captain? What on earth would make him interested in me? _She shouted at herself. "Kurosaki." She heard the sensei say her name. "Huh? What?" Karin said standing up and staring around the room in confusion. "Would you like to demonstrate what I just showed the class... Since you were paying so much attention?" He sarcastically said. His British accent sounded a bit smug. Karin looked at the class, then at the board in the front of the room. Retuning his smug grin, Karin expertly flash stepped to the front of the room and wrote her name on the board. In the same motion, she was back in her chair and staring out the window, secretly dancing at the shocked look of the teacher who just realized she did that in three seconds.

A knock on the classroom door woke everyone up. Karin was momentarily drawn away from her daydreaming to see a busty blonde and Hinnamori's brother standing in the doorway. Most of the students looked older than him, Karin noticed. "Do you mind if I borrow your class for a moment?" He asked the sensei. "Of course not, Hitsugaya-taicho."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, the last chapter was abrupt. That was seriously NOT intended. So here's to make up for it... I've decided I kind of like the ending of this chapter. Honestly, if I didn't stop there I wouldn't have. It's also abrupt. I guess that's how this story is going to go. **

* * *

Karin listened quietly as Toshiro explained the Division level chain of command to them. "Once you've been put into your squads, you'll be tested on whether or not you're proficient enough to be put in a staff position, or seat. The testing is based on your skills with your zanpakto, kido, and leadership. Many of you will be able to take a seat position based on the first two of these and you'll learn leadership by following the style of leadership of your captain and lieutenant." Toshiro looked extremely bored, Karin noticed as his eyes scanned the crowd. He stopped when he made eye contact with Karin. She grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest. He grinned putting down his head. "Forgive me." He said going back to the topic at hand. "Most of the time, fifth through captain should have gained shikai." He paused glancing around the half-asleep room. "Room, 'ten 'hut!" Everyone in the room snapped up. "Sit down." They sat. "Stand up." He said with annoyance. The class stood, slightly confused. "Spin in a circle." They spun. "Seats at ease." He growled. When everyone was seated Toshiro glared at Matsumoto to make her stop giggling. "Is everyone awake now?" Toshiro demanded turning back to the room. "Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho!" The room said loudly not wanting to have to go through that again, whatever it was.

* * *

After class, Karin walked up to Toshiro. "That was a really interesting class, Toshiro." Toshiro turned to her. "Thank you, Karin." He didn't bother correcting her; he knew it'd be just like talking to her brother, or the Thirteenth Division's lieutenant, Yarichu Kushjishi. Toshiro's face grew dark thinking of the nickname she had given him. _"Midget-taicho! Come here!"_ He heard her shout. Of course, Kenpatchi just thought this was hilarious. Toshiro on the other hand, had to put his hands in his pockets to keep from strangling the little pink haired monster. "Uh, Toshiro?" He heard Karin's voice, rousing him from his thoughts. She had a smile on her face. "So how about it?" Rangiku laughed nodding. "Taicho would love too!" She shouted shoving him forward. Toshiro lost his balance and crashed into Karin. They fell, Toshiro landing in plank pose inches from Karin's face. "That's great." Karin said, despite the flush on Toshiro's face. "I'll show you where I usually sit for lunch." She said pushing him off her.

Toshiro was actually shocked when Karin grabbed his wrist and pulled him after her. He glared back fire at his lieutenant who was all but rolling on the floor. When his eyes turned to the front, he caught sight of his sister, Momo, who stood up and grinned. "He taught a class on the chain of command. So I suggested that he come and eat with us!" Karin said with a laughed pulling Toshiro in front of her. Hinnamori laughed too and pointed at the rock in front of them. "You'll sit here. We don't usually sit on it, but today is an exception." Toshiro looked up at the willow tree above them. "How did this get here?" He asked sitting on it. "Karin and Momo shrugged digging into their meals. "I don't know, but it is."

* * *

Rangiku turned around, seeing Byakuya standing there. "Oh, hey, Kuchki-taicho." She said with a wave. She sat down on a bench and opened her lunch of sake and yogurt. Byakuya raised an eyebrow but sat next to her and opened his, less string lunch. They ate in silence. Awkward silence, if you asked Rangiku. Byakuya stood and turned to Rangiku. "Thank you." He stiffly said turning and walking away, leaving the honey-blonde staring after him with a face that said 'What the hell?'.

* * *

Toshiro's eyes shot up in alarm as Hinnamori let out a squeal. A blonde man Toshiro didn't recognize right away approached them. As he got closer he recognized him as the Third Division's Lieutenant, Izuru Kira. A young looking man was following him. By Karin's eye roll, this isn't the first time she's seen him. "Shinta! What are you doing here?" She asked with irritation. She stabbed a piece of meat that was in her lunch before shoving it into her mouth. "I just came to say hi, Kurosaki." Karin stood up. "My brother's name in Kurosaki! I'm just Karin!" She shouted. Her hands were clenched in fists. Shinta laughed. "You're cute when you're mad."

Toshiro set aside his lunch and stood up. He wrapped his arm around Karin, pulling her behind him. "Listen, I am only going to say this once. This is her formal way of saying, 'I'm not interested.' If I catch you near her again, Amagai-taicho will be notified by me." The navy-haired man seemed to understand that the captain looking up at him, wasn't playing and he backed off. "Kira, I remembered something I had to do." Kira snickered. "Then go." He kissed Hinnamori's cheek. Toshiro heard a disgusted sigh from behind him. "Come with me." She groaned. "They're only going to get worse."

* * *

After the last bell rang, Karin walked home with Nariko, a younger girl with a similar attitude to Hinnamori's. However, instead of Aizen, Nariko absolutely adored Itchigo. "Will Rukia-chan be there? I hope so! I just love it when Itchigo's face is all lit up!" She went on and on, barely giving Karin time to breathe. As she walked through the front door, Itchigo's fanclub followed her. "Ichii-nii. You have company." Karin said pointing a thumb at the little blonde who didn't realize they were inside. Leaving Itchigo and Nariko downstairs, Karin went to her room to work on the homework sensei assigned before setting them free for the evening.

After a few hours, Karin gave up with frustration. Everytime she tried to think of what rank came after third seat she'd see those turquoise eyes staring back at her. "Itchii-nii. I'm going for a walk." She said stomping out the door shoving her thoughts away. She walked for the market in the center of the Seireitei. Counting her money, Karin didn't realize she was being followed. With a jolt, Karin found herself in one of the darker ally's. She was thrown to the ground and felt blood soaking her hair. She looked up to see a rough man with a psychotic grin. "What the-?" She growled starting to get up. Searing pain shot up her leg and she fell again to the ground. "Yeah, that worked." The man laughed. "You're no longer a shinigami student, sweet thang." Karin raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Pretty funny." Karin said. She had never been so glad Itchigo forced her to do push up than she was then. With one swift movement, Karin used one arm to spin her body and backflip onto one her unbroken leg. Using the technique Byakuya taught her, Karin used shunpo to backflip out of the ally.

What Karin didn't expect was another set of arms grasp her shoulders. With one blur of movement, Karin was suddenly hanging over the Seireitei. She looked at the person holding her. "Toshiro? What are you doing here?" She said completely forgetting she was a dizzying distance above the ground. He had an irritated look on his face as he kicked an invisible wall and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

"You need to pay more attention." Toshiro growled as they landed on the ground in front of a light colored building. He helped Karin limp inside and walked away to a young woman with a braid down the front of her haiori. She smiled sweetly with a nod before turning to glance at Karin. She smiled and said something else to Toshiro, which made him blush and give her an exasperated look.

"Miss Kurosaki? I'm Unohana-taicho. Let's take a look at that leg."

* * *

**The whole stand up, sit down thing in the beginning... Was what would happen to me if any of my team fell asleep in a class. Fox didn't like us sleep during his interesting classes(I was the only one who thought so because I was the only one conscious during them), and I thought it would be a very Toshiro thing to do. I'm not sure why I wrote it this way, but I did... So that's that. It all depends on the kind of music I'm listening to. Hope you enjoyed this. I don't have a set schedule for updating... So... I'll try to update as often as possible. Also, if you notice any errors in grammar or stuff like that, let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**They're a bit out of character in this chapter, but hey, it's fan fiction, so that's to be expected. Plus, this chapter is really short... As was my attention span when I got up.**

* * *

Toshiro kept an arm around Karin's shoulders as she limped back to her house. "I'm so glad it isn't broken." Karin chattered, once again, not seeming to notice Toshiro's touch. "Yeah, you'd have had to stop going to the Academy until it healed. Which would have meant you'd be behind." Karin looked confused. "I can't use crutches?" Toshiro looked down at her, blushed, and immediately pulled his head back up. "Dum, you could, but you wouldn't be able to participate, and knowing the head master at the school, you'd have to repeat because… well you get the idea." He stuttered.

Karin hid her blush when Toshiro looked at her. He didn't do so long, but it was enough to get the effect across. _Shit! Don't blush! Don't blush! _She thought glaring at nothing in front of her. "How does your head feel?" Toshiro asked looking at the bandage around her forehead. "Oh, that? Ha! It's just a flesh wound!" She grinned remembering one of her favorite movies when she was living. It was in English, but Karin had always excelled at languages, so it wasn't really a problem.

* * *

Rangiku giggled seeing her captain walk past her with an arm around Karin's shoulders. The raven-haired girl was limping and Toshiro was holding her up, to keep the weight off her leg. Rangiku didn't miss the blush that appeared across Karin's face when her captain looked down at her. She was suddenly under one of the trees in the Soul Academy courtyard. "What. The. Hell." She said looking around. Kuchki was standing there. "Spar with me." He demanded. Rangiku stared at him blankly. With a shrug, she drew her zanpakto. "Growl, Heineko!" She said pulling back on the silver blade. It scattered into ash. With a smirk, she heard Byakuya speak. "Scatter, Zenbonzakura."

* * *

With a growl, Itchigo stepped out onto his front porch. "Toshiro, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He said, venomously. "Not letting your sister hurt herself more than she already managed to." He shot back. It was then, the red head noticed his sister's head was bandaged and she was limping. "Dammit, Karin! What did you do?" He said stepping forward. Toshiro brushed past him and helped her inside leaving a seething older brother on the porch. When she sat down, she explained to her brother what happened and then demanded he thank the white-haired captain for his help. "But, Karin!" Itchigo whined to deaf ears. "I don't want to hear it Itchi-nii!

Rukia came in. "Just tell Hitsugaya-taicho thank you." She said taking a bite out of a buttered corn muffin Yuzu had made. Itchigo shot her the "But, Honey!" Look and finally growled turning to the captain. He was still sitting next to Karin. "T-thank you." Toshiro was just as embarrassed by this as was Itchigo. "You're w-welcome."

* * *

**Oo! Question: What do you think would be a good name for Karin's Shikai? I have absolutely no ideas so... I'll take suggestions. Gladly! **

**The corn muffin I put there... because MY version of Yuzu(my little sister) Made me some for breakfast today and I can see Rukia telling Itchigo what to do while eating one. Haha! I hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'll admit it. THis was random and out of character for almost all the characters. But I had a damn ball writing it. **

* * *

Walking home, Toshiro was blind sighted by an unlikely enemy. His sister. "Oh my gosh, Shiro! I saw you walking Karin home! What happened? Is she hurt? Are you guys dating now? Oh how sweet!" She exclaimed. She was still sitting on Toshiro when she went off on her tangent. "Hey!" She said pulling on his haiori. "You better treat her well! She's one of my best friends. Don't let me down, Hitsugaya." The excited eyes seriously threatened. "I'm NOT dating ANYONE, Momo! Get off!" Her deep brown eyes narrowed before a bright smile broke across her face. "I'm going to change that!" Hinnamori challenged excitedly pulling Toshiro roughly to his feet. "You just wait."

* * *

Byakuya and Rangiku fell into a laughing pile of black after they had exhausted each other. "That was so fun." She said sheathing her zanpakto. Byakuya nodded in agreement. They stared at the sky for a moment. "I should… the captain wants me to… um… and the paperwork…" The honey blonde said rolling over and starting to get to her feet. She let out a yelp as Byakuya pulled her down on top of him. "Since when does Rangiku Matsumoto do paperwork?" She grinned with a blush. "Since when does Byakuya Kuchki touch a lady without asking?" He grunted sarcastically, kissing her.

* * *

"Where does that little punk think he can get off touching MY kid sister?" Itchigo ranted to Rukia that night. She rolled her eyes handing him his iced tea before settling in next to him on the creaky porch swing. "You're over reacting Itchi. Karin isn't as much of a 'kid' as you make her out to be. She's over twenty years old. Leave the poor girl's personal life alone." Rukia said flattening the collar of his button up shirt. He glared out at the blackness. "Hey." Itchigo looked down when Rukia spoke. "Dance with me." He interrupted, setting his tea on the porch and gently pulling her to her feet. "Dance away with my heart." He whispered pulling her against him. Obliging, Rukia laid her head on his chest and they slowly rocked back and forth ignoring the creaking of the old wooden slats under their feet, the crickets chirping in the weeds, or the thoughts that had been dancing in Itchigo's mind up until that point.

* * *

Momo used her chance when she spotted her white-haired brother leaving his Squad Barracks. "Shiro!" She yelled. He turned to her with a seething look on his face. Hinnamori ignored his face and loud protests as she looked over his uniform, flattening a creese here, and fixing his hair there. "Momo!" He finally shouted spazzing out with his hands to get away. Hinnamori giggled. "Just wanted to make sure you looked sharp for when you asked Karin out today. "What the hell are you talking about?" He hissed crossing his arms and shaking out his hair. "Tut, tut, Shiro. You wouldn't talk to Granny with those words, would you? I didn't think so. And if you don't ask her out today, I'll pay more attention to you than I already do!" Momo felt satisfaction as she saw the terror develop in those turquoise eyes of her younger brother. "That's what I thought. Besides you're cute with her."

* * *

"KAARRINNN! Did you see the way Hitsugaya-taicho looked at you! WOOOOWWWWW! I wish I was you!" Nariko squealed clutching at Karin's arm. "Won't Itchigo be jealous?" Karin sarcastically smirked trying desperately to hide the blush that was making her face burn. "Itchigo may be amazing in every other aspect, Karin-chan, but, he does NOT have those absolutely gorgeous turquoise blue eyes!" She quickly forgot the sound of her friend's voice. She was sure right, no one else could make Karin freeze the way this captain did. Toshiro grinned as he smoothly walked over to her.

* * *

"Karin, how are you feeling?" He said with a strange burst of confidence. "Outstanding, Hitsugaya-taicho!" The brunette next to Karin exclaimed. "Great, Toshiro." Karin answered. His confidence was catchy, he noticed. "I was thinking, and don't make some smart-assed comment, that we could train together for a little while, just to see if you were good enough to be out in my division. I noticed how well you performed kido, I never saw you practice shikai however. What do you think?" Karin grinned, making Toshiro's heart do some weird dance thing. "Sure, you should come over to my place for Yuzu's Iced Tea though. It's amazing." Unable to deny her request, Toshiro nodded. "Sweet." The bell rang and she walked away, her friend squealing and rambling about Itchigo and 'how lucky Karin-chan was', only to have Karin snap at her for using 'chan'. He laughed completely entertained watching her. "Does my little Taicho have a date?" He heard Rangiku laugh from behind him. Without warning, Toshiro found himself crushed between the blonde's boobs. "MATSUMOTO!" He shouted struggling to get free.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I've been really busy lately. Not a moment... Okay, not two moments wasted without being productive. Yeah, numerous conferences and things that needed my help to plan... Fun... I guess. But anyway. I got inspiration for this while listening to "Save Me" by My Darkest Days... And I have vivid nightmares (female Stephen King, I swear) So they help too. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Toshiro fell back on the soft grass and Karin on top of him. "Man, Toshiro, that was fun!" The raven-haired angel laughed staring into his turquoise eyes. "Yeah." He said smiling back. "Too bad we'll never know what it's like in reality." She said looking up at the clouds rolling over-head. Toshiro furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" He asked. There was a pealing laugh Toshiro had never heard before as a bolt of lighting flew overhead. Rain began pouring as Karin seemingly flew upwards. Sitting up, Toshiro looked at Karin who was laughing and running through the rain unaffected by the water that avoided her, but soaked him clean to the bone. "Karin!" He yelled. He clamped his mouth shut. What the hell? Where's my voice? He thought jumping to his feet and following her. Running towards her, he fell. When Toshiro looked up all he could hear was the rain and the sound of Karin's voice. "Dammit! Let me go! TOSHIRO!" He heard her shout._

"KARIN!" Toshiro shouted sitting perfectly straight in bed. He looked around his dark room. _What the hell was that? _He thought sliding from the bed. He grabbed his zanpakto and headed to the sink along the far wall. He looked at the water in the thin glass and shook his head setting it down. "Nope, can't do it." He started for the door.

"Matsumoto…. Matsumoto…. RANGIKU!" Rangiku shrieked shooting up out of her bed, knocking someone across her room with her giant boobs. "Taicho?" She asked the blackness. "Yes, Matsumoto. Who else would be in your room after midnight?" "Well—…" She began "NEVER MIND!" She heard him hiss in shock and irritation. "Well, I hope you are in here for a DIFFERENT reason, Taicho. I love you and all, but it's more of a maternal affection." "Matsumoto focus. You're coming with me. I need you to distract someone while I check on someon…thing else." He stuttered. "I can't." She said plainly. "Why not?" Rangiku almost laughed. "well, Taicho… I'm not wearing pants." She chuckled.

Itchigo was jolted awake by a knock on his front door. Groggily he stalked out of is bedroom to see Yuzu running ahead of him. "I'll get it Itchii-nii!" She chimed. As she opened the door, Itchigo stepped up behind her rubbing his eyes. "Who is it Yuzu?" He jumped as Karin squealed. "Yuzu?" He yelled gripping her shoulders. "Itchii-nii! It's Karin's boyfriend, Hitsugaya-kun!" Letting go of her Itchigo set his sights on the white haired kid who had disturbed his slumber. "You, brat!" Itchigo said raising a fist at Toshiro who pushed past them. Rukia had wondered into the room by this point. "Hitsugaya-taicho? Um, aren't you a bit early to pick up Karin?" She asked squinting as Karin turned on the light. "What the hell is going on?" She shouted angrily.

Toshiro let out a sigh of relief. "I had a bad fe-" He was caught off guard as she threw a lion at his head. "So get your teddy and stay the hell in bed!" Karin crossly growled. She turned to her brother. "And you! Do you not understand the tem 'poking a bear'? Well, you crossed that line dammit! You're lucky Yuzu's standing in front of you or you'd be history, dumbass!" She pointed at Yuzu. "I don't ever wanna hear you squeal like that again. And you!" She turned back to Rukia. "Why'd you even leav your romm with your hair looking like that!" To which, Rukia patted down her short hair, that until that point had been so disheveled, KARIN of all people commented on it. Karin turned back to Toshiro. "I'm going back to bed before you guys put me in a bad mood." She turned and stomped back up the stairs, leaving every one in the room gaping. Toshiro dropped the stuffed lion, and started for the door. "Good night, Kurosaki. Yuzu, Kuchki." He walked down the street glad, Karin was still there.

* * *

**Short I know, but you should be used to that. So, I'm kind if drawing a blank on what to put in here next. I mean I have an idea, but I amounts to nil. I want to know what you think would be cool in here. I can wrap it around the main story line. I love it when people give me ideas. I makes the story more interesting... I don't think I'll be able to update for a while, remember those conferences, well, I have to attend them now that they're planned and school's starting soon, plus the fair I have to work, so I guess keep a lookout? Any free moment I have I try to write. Arigato! **


End file.
